


Humanidade

by letstryagain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Sanvers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: Em um mundo em que a tecnologia permite criar robôs semelhantes a seres humanos, dotados de inteligência artificial, Kara sabe que é diferente de todos os outros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ideia meio maluca inspirada nos filmes "Inteligência Artificial" (AI) e "O Homem Bicentenário" (Bicentennial Man) :p

Há uma grande diferença entre nascer e ser criado.

 

Seres humanos nascem. Eles passam nove meses no ventre de suas mães, seguros, desenvolvendo-se lentamente até o dia em que a natureza decide que eles estão prontos para sobreviver no mundo. É um processo complicado e doloroso, o do nascimento. As fêmeas sofrem do começo ao fim, apesar das drogas serem capazes de torná-lo menos agonizante.

 

Seres humanos crescem. Com o passar dos anos, eles aprendem a andar, a falar, a transmitirem seus pensamentos com clareza, a se comportarem no meio social. Seus corpos mudam lentamente e, ao mesmo tempo, numa rapidez impressionante, nunca permanecendo o mesmo por um longo período de tempo. Nos primeiros anos, as mudanças físicas são constantes. Após uma certa idade, elas diminuem, embora nunca cessem.

 

Seres humanos aprendem através de sua experiência com outros membros da mesma espécie. Suas ideias de certo e errado, moral e imoral, ético e antiético resultam diretamente do que aprendem no seio familiar, e na sociedade em que vivem. Eles são produtos de seu tempo. Pensam de forma parecida, agem de forma parecida, mas sem nunca serem idênticos. Há sempre algo que os diferencia. Dois seres humanos podem possuir todas as mesmas características físicas e de personalidade sem, ainda assim, serem iguais. Cada um é _único_ , não podendo ser imitado ou reproduzido.

 

Robôs, por sua vez, são criados.

 

Isso significa que eles são feitos por máquinas. Não nascem, não crescem, não aprendem com o tempo. Eles são umas cópias uns dos outros, programados com os mesmos conjuntos de características, os mesmos traços de personalidade.

 

Robôs são um reflexo da humanidade, sem nunca realmente alcançá-la. Eles são a mera sombra de pessoas reais, brinquedos, objetos, que existem apenas para suprir as necessidades de seus donos, quaisquer que elas sejam.

 

Robôs não sentem. Não aprendem. Não sabem fazer distinções. Eles são o que seus programadores querem que eles sejam. Eles se tornam aquilo que foram criados para se tornarem.

 

Robôs existem, mas não são reais. Não como os seres humanos. Nunca como os seres humanos.

 

Robôs são _vazios_.

 

Você sabe disso. Esses conhecimentos estão enraizados em algum lugar no fundo do seu ser. _Não_ , você se corrige mentalmente, repreendendo-se pela frase imprecisa. Esse conjunto de palavras só podem ser atribuídos a pessoas, e você não é uma. Esses conhecimentos foram _programados_ em algum lugar no chip que existe em sua cabeça, e que é responsável por todos os seus pensamentos. Se é que eles são pensamentos em tudo, e não apenas frases pré-programadas a serem ditas em momentos específicos. Você não sabe ao certo. É confuso. O que você sabe é que não é igual a nenhum outro robô. Seu criador — que insiste para que você o chame de pai —, Jeremiah Danvers, trabalhava para uma empresa que fabrica androides. Ele conhece todo o processo, e era uma das mentes por trás das criações tecnológicas. Entretanto, cansado dos típicos robôs de sempre, Jeremiah queria mais. Ele queria objetos que fossem capazes de pensar por si próprios, de sentirem, de se parecerem o máximo possível como humanos. Seu sócio, Max Lord, concordava. Ele sabia que o robótico jamais substituiria carne e osso, mas parecia imaginar que havia mercado para essa demanda. Algumas pessoas — um conjunto específico delas — se interessariam pela ideia de possuírem algo para satisfazerem seus desejos. Algo que fosse capaz de corresponder. Algo que não se machucasse como os seres humanos. Algo que pudesse sentir medo, _dor_ , e que reagisse exatamente como uma pessoa reagiria diante de determinada situação.

 

Max Lord acreditava que robôs que pudessem sentir era uma maneira excelente de lucrar em cima de pessoas que provavelmente não podiam.

 

Jeremiah Danvers, por sua vez, tinha uma visão diferente. Ele acreditava que androides com sentimentos poderiam ser uma ótima ferramenta para _ajudar_ as pessoas. Idosos que não tinham família e viviam sozinhos em abrigos. Crianças doentes que não podiam sair do hospital ou de suas casas. Pais que não pudessem ter ou adotar filhos, ou não quisessem a responsabilidade de ter uma criança real, satisfazendo-se com algo semelhante a isso. Ele tinha motivos nobres, não pensava no lucro, e ao perceber no que Lord tinha planejado para a sua ideia, ele desistiu. Demitiu-se do emprego, levou o conhecimento para tornar aquela realidade possível consigo, e nunca procurou nenhuma outra empresa para vender a ideia.

 

Ao invés disso, sozinho, ele criou você.

 

*

 

Você foi criada com a aparência de uma menina de doze anos.

 

Quase a mesma idade que a filha de Jeremiah, Alex, que era só um ano mais velha, e odiava você mais do que tudo no mundo. Talvez porque ao contrário dela, você não fosse uma pessoa real, embora precisasse fingir ser. Jeremiah não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava trabalhando na tecnologia para fazer objetos como você possível, então alegou que você era uma criança humana que a família Danvers havia adotado.

 

Então, tanto dentro quanto fora de casa, você precisava agir como eles. Como os humanos. O que era difícil, porque você não os compreendia. Você observava, observava e observava, mas nunca chegava perto de entendê-los. Eles são uns seres complexos, cheios de nuances. Você pensa, você sente, você age, porém nunca igual a eles, algo que Alex lhe lembrava constantemente. Ela sempre chamava a sua atenção para algo que você disse ou fez de errado.

 

Aparentemente, pessoas normais não apreciavam o som dos pássaros cantando. Elas não observavam as estrelas com fascinação, ou fechavam os olhos para aproveitar a brisa que bagunçava seus cabelos; elas não viam a beleza nas folhas caindo das árvores no outono, ou paravam para admirar suas cores na primavera. Você não entendia como isso era possível. Como um ser tão complexo não sabia ver o que estava ali, diante de seus olhos, um Universo inteiro de coisas magníficas para explorar que eles ignoravam, porque pareciam viver de olhos vendados.

 

Uma coisa que você tinha em comum com os humanos, embora, era o medo de ser diferente. Por isso, sempre que Alex chamava sua atenção, você baixava a cabeça e tentava agir como todos os outros, mesmo que isso machucasse, mesmo que não fosse o que você queria. Às vezes, entretanto, você não conseguia se controlar. Você fazia perguntas que para as outras pessoas eram óbvias demais. Você achava a beleza onde elas só pareciam encontrar coisas ruins, e se permitia respirar fundo só para sentir o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões, porque era uma sensação _boa_.

 

Quando isso acontecia, Alex ficava furiosa. Certa vez, quando estavam apenas vocês duas na cozinha de casa, ela pegou uma faca e abriu um pequeno corte na palma da própria mão. Você não fez nenhum barulho quando ela repetiu o procedimento, só que dessa vez na _sua_ mão, e ignorou a pontada de dor que sentiu quando a faca rasgou sua pele. A palma de Alex estava sangrando. A sua não.

 

Ela sorriu, como se tivesse acabado de demonstrar um ponto importante.

 

Você não tinha a menor ideia de qual ele era.

 

Sua relação com Alex era complicada, no mínimo. A filha mais velha de Jeremiah sentia ciúmes de você, da sua relação com o homem, porque quando antes ela o tinha apenas para si, agora ela precisava dividir o pai com um robô. Não uma criança, não um ser humano de verdade, mas uma _máquina_. Você sabia que ela se sentia magoada, excluída, e descontava em você tudo o que ela não tinha coragem de dizer a ele, com medo de afastá-lo ainda mais. E você aceitava. Você aceitava tudo o que ela jogava para você calada. Você permitia que ela usasse você como uma forma de liberar a raiva e a frustração. Você permitia que para ela você não fosse uma irmã, mas um objeto. Você deixava que ela a tratasse como um.

 

A verdade é que você gostaria de odiar Alex Danvers. Você realmente gostaria. Contudo, talvez você não fosse capaz de odiar, ou talvez você não fosse capaz de odiá-la, porque todas as vezes que ela fazia ou dizia alguma coisa ruim, você sentia uma pontada no peito, bem no lugar onde ficava seu coração mecânico. Uma pontada de dor, porque você sabia que ela só fazia você sofrer quando ela mesma estava sofrendo, e talvez essa fosse sua natureza. Talvez essa tenha sido a forma que Jeremiah a programou. Mas por mais que você quisesse odiar Alex, ao vê-la afundar dentro de si mesma, tudo o que você queria era poder puxá-la para os seus braços e confortá-la. Dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Mentir, se fosse necessário. Qualquer coisa para apagar a tristeza e fazê-la sorrir.

 

Você queria dizer a ela que nunca tomaria seu lugar, que nunca a substituiria, e que enquanto Alex era a filha verdadeira de Jeremiah, você era só sua invenção. Só a coisa que ele tinha criado para provar para alguém — talvez para si mesmo — que conseguiria. Só o objeto que ele tinha construído porque _podia_ , porque queria, e não porque você estava ali para ocupar um lugar importante na vida dele. Para Jeremiah, você sempre seria algo, e Alex sempre seria tudo.

 

*

 

Você cresce.

 

 _Não, você não pode crescer._ Palavras imprecisas novamente. Você ganha um novo corpo. Sim, essa é a frase certa. As pessoas de fora acham que você é uma menina de verdade, e meninas de verdade crescem. Por isso, Jeremiah cria um novo corpo para você. Um maior, mais velho, e mesmo sendo novo, ainda passa a sensação de familiaridade com o antigo.

 

Com o passar dos anos, seu corpo não foi a única coisa que mudou. Ao entrar no ensino médio, Alex passou a se interessar pela ciência e começou a trabalhar com o pai nos projetos dele. Não se sentindo mais excluída, alguma coisa entre vocês mudou. De objeto, você passou a melhor amiga.

 

Alex se sentia mal pelas coisas que havia feito a você, mas você a perdoou por cada uma delas, assim como ela perdoou você quando você cometia algum erro. As coisas eram assim, agora. Quando Alex não estava com o pai na oficina, ela estava com você. Vocês assistiam filmes, séries, jogavam videogame juntas, conversavam, e pela primeira vez desde que foi criada, você sentiu como se fosse humana. Você sentiu como se realmente estivesse sendo tratada como uma.

 

Quando Alex a chamou de irmã pela primeira vez, vocês duas estavam deitadas na cama dela, assistindo a algum programa de televisão. Um garoto na tevê estava dizendo que odiava ter irmãos porque eles eram muito chatos. Alex franziu o cenho, e olhou para você.

 

“Eu gosto de ter uma irmã”, ela anunciou.

 

Sólidos cinco minutos se passaram antes que você compreendesse completamente o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. E quando entendeu, você chorou. Você chorou pela primeira vez, sem nem ao menos saber que isso era possível, e se surpreendeu ao sentir as lágrimas quentes descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto. Alex as limpou com gentileza, e abriu um sorriso tímido para você.

 

Então você talvez não fosse capaz de odiá-la. Naquele momento, entretanto, você percebeu que era completamente capaz de amá-la.

 

*

 

À medida que os anos foram passando, vários corpos foram deixados para trás.

 

Kara Danvers, quinze anos.

Kara Danvers, dezoito anos.

Kara Danvers, dezenove anos (você se envolveu em um grave acidente e precisou trocar de corpo antes do previsto).

Kara Danvers, vinte e dois anos.

 

Pouco tempo depois de ganhar seu corpo mais recente, você a conheceu. Cat Grant, rainha de todas as mídias, a pessoa mais intimidadora e fascinante que você já tinha encontrado em seus dez anos de existência.

 

Tanto tempo analisando os seres humanos, suas interações, seu modo de pensar, e você tinha aprendido muito a respeito deles. Tinha aprendido a ser, em parte, como eles. Mas no momento em que conheceu Cat Grant, você soube que ela seria diferente. Você estava acostumada a prever o comportamento das pessoas. Você quase podia apontar exatamente o que elas diriam ou fariam em certas ocasiões. Era tão _previsível_. Você nunca compreendeu como um ser com possibilidades infinitas podia cair no que parecia ser um loop eterno.

 

Você leu em algum lugar que Einstein disse que a definição de insanidade é continuar fazendo a mesma coisa e esperar resultados diferentes. Você chegou a conclusão que todos os seres humanos são insanos.

 

E então, havia Cat Grant.

 

Cat Grant, que apenas com um olhar derrubou todas as suas certezas. Cat Grant, que nunca fazia o que era esperado dela. Cat Grant, que parecia desafiar todas as regras que se aplicavam às outras pessoas, mas não a ela. Não a ela.

 

“Então, minha 10:15, diga-me porque você é tão especial.”

 

Essa era a pergunta, não era? _Por que você era tão especial?_ Havia várias respostas: porque você é um robô, porque fora sua família, ninguém mais sabe, o que significa que você é boa com segredos, porque você é um robô que é capaz de _sentir_ , o que a torna diferente dos demais. Todavia, não era isso o que Cat Grant estava perguntando.

 

Ela não queria saber o que tornava Kara, o robô, tão especial.

 

Ela queria saber o que tornava Kara _humana._

 

Você não sabia. Não tinha a menor ideia. Durante toda a sua existência, você nunca pensou em si mesma como uma pessoa. Você se olhava no espelho e, tudo bem, seus olhos eram azuis, seu cabelo loiro, seus dentes brancos e perfeitos — mas você havia sido _construída_ para ser assim, então não era nada de especial.

 

Talvez sua personalidade? Você sempre foi otimista, perseverante, e acreditava no melhor das pessoas. Você sentia _demais_ , o que a fazia muitas vezes enxergar coisas que os outros não viam, ou ignorar o que estava bem diante de seus olhos. Você não era capaz de odiar ninguém, ou machucar nem mesmo uma mosca. Mas essa não era você, era? Essa era a personalidade que Jeremiah tinha lhe dado.

 

Kara Danvers era nada mais, nada menos, do que seu criador queria que ela fosse. Exceto que… Exceto que talvez isso não fosse verdade. Jeremiah sempre disse que suas escolhas eram… Bem… _Suas_. Porém, você nunca acreditou nele, nunca acreditou na falsa sensação de liberdade. Você fazia o que achava que precisava fazer, era quem achava que tinha que ser. Ou talvez tenha sido você o tempo inteiro? Talvez o otimismo, a perseverança, a fé no ser humano… Talvez isso fosse algo _seu_. Não algo que foi programado. Algo que você _aprendeu_ assim como todos os outros os seres humanos: pela experiência.

 

“Eu não tenho nada de especial”, você disse a ela com toda a sinceridade.

 

Você pode ver em seus olhos que em nenhum momento ela acreditou.

 

*

 

“Dois anos”, Alex anunciou, franzindo o cenho. “Você trabalha para ela há dois anos, e ela nunca acertou o seu nome. Por que você não muda de emprego, Kara? Não é como se faltassem propostas. Essa já é o que? A terceira neste mês?”

 

“Ela é especial, Alex”, você disse, dando de ombros.

 

“Todo mundo é especial para você, Kara”, sua irmã revirou os olhos. “Você é boa demais, gentil demais. Você não acha que ela está se aproveitando disso?”

 

“Alex”, você disse suavemente, puxando-a para um abraço e sussurrando em seu ouvido. “Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que não se aproveita disso.”

 

Alex não entendeu. Claro que não. Ela acreditava que Cat a tratava mal na frente dos outros porque ela era uma pessoa ruim. Alex acreditava no que a mídia dizia a respeito de Cat, mesmo você tendo dito diversas vezes que nenhuma daquelas coisas era verdade. E você não culpava a sua irmã — ela ainda se sentia mal pela forma que tratara você, no começo, e tentava compensar protegendo você de qualquer pessoa que ela achasse que pudesse machucá-la. “ _É_ _o que irmãs fazem_ ”, ela dizia, mas no fundo você sabia que era muito mais do que isso. Era a forma que ela tinha de cuidar de você e de se desculpar ao mesmo tempo. Então você nunca disse nada a respeito, e permitiu que ela continuasse.

 

Mas a verdade é que Cat sabia. Ela sabia que você era diferente, especial, única. Ela sabia que você carregava um segredo, um que ninguém jamais poderia saber, e uma das formas que ela encontrava de protegê-la era não a protegendo. Tratando-a como se você fosse como qualquer outra pessoa, às vezes até pior. Na frente dos outros, ela a chamava pelo nome errado, criticava suas roupas, era, na definição dos seus colegas de trabalho, uma _megera_. Quando estavam apenas vocês duas, entretanto, depois do horário de expediente, tudo mudava. O jeito que ela falava com você, o tom de voz sempre mais calmo e mais suave. O pequeno sorriso que surgia no canto dos lábios. E a forma que ela olhava para você, como se enxergasse algo mais, como se enxergasse coisas que você tinha certeza que ela não deveria ser capaz de ver.

 

Você nunca contou a ninguém. A nenhum de seus amigos (James, Winn, Lucy), aos seus pais, a Alex — mas esses momentos com Cat, esses instantes em que havia só vocês, fazia com que você se sentisse viva. Com que você se sentisse humana. O que você sentia por Cat era algo que você não compreendia. Algo maior e mais forte do que você pensou que pudesse sentir.

 

Existia uma vozinha em sua cabeça sussurrando que o nome desse sentimento era amor, mas você constantemente a ignorava. Não podia ser. Você não deveria amar.

 

*

 

Ela descobriu seu segredo eventualmente.

 

E era engraçado, porque você nunca contou a ninguém — nem mesmo Winn, uma das pessoas que você mais confiava em todo o mundo —, e não era algo óbvio. Os corpos que Jeremiah vinha fazendo, agora com a ajuda de Alex, estavam cada vez mais detalhados, mais reais, e faziam você se sentir cada vez mais humana. Seus sentimentos pareciam ficar cada vez mais complexos, também, ou talvez sempre tenham sido e você quem nunca percebeu.

 

Mas Cat Grant, Deus a abençoe, havia _percebido_.

 

Você não trabalhava mais como assistente dela, tendo sido promovida a jornalista há uns meses, mas ainda assim vocês ainda se viam com frequência. A presença dela era intoxicante. Depois de um dia cansativo, vê-la era a única coisa que trazia um pouco de paz. Depois de um tempo, as conversas se tornaram menos profissionais e mais íntimas, até o dia em que ela se virou para você e disse:

 

“Você não é humana.”

 

Você não soube o que dizer, porque não era uma pergunta. Cat estava afirmando. Ela já sabia a verdade, ou pelo menos desconfiava, e você nunca conseguiu mentir para ela. Entretanto, você também não podia confirmar. Era seu segredo, mas ele não era exclusivamente seu. Se a pessoa errada escutasse, então Jeremiah estaria em grandes problemas. Doze anos fingindo que a filha era humana quando, de fato, ela era um robô. Você estremecia só de pensar o que poderia acontecer a ele se alguém descobrisse isso.

 

Alguns anos atrás, o sócio do seu pai tinha tentado usar a ideia de Jeremiah para construir robôs como você. Só que tinha sido um tiro pela culatra, porque as pessoas se voltaram completamente contra a ideia, achando-a repugnante, e uma lei havia sido criada proibindo que qualquer pessoa construísse um robô capaz de sentir.

 

“ _Construir_ ”, Jeremiah dizia todas as vezes que você expressava sua preocupação. “ _Não possuir_ ”, ele fazia uma careta ao utilizar a palavra, porque para ele, você nunca tinha sido uma propriedade (algo que você demorou muito tempo para aprender). “ _Eu criei você muitos anos antes dessa lei, querida. Ela não pode me atingir_.”

 

Você nunca teve muita certeza disso.

 

“E se eu não fosse?”, você perguntou a Cat, encarando-a com intensidade. Ela esticou a mão e tocou seu rosto suavemente.

 

“Não ser humana não significa que você não tenha humanidade.”

 

Seu coração mecânico nunca bateu tão rápido em seu peito quanto naquele momento. E quando ela se inclinou, quando ela _finalmente_ acabou com a distância que as separavam, encostando os lábios dela nos seus com delicadeza, você pensou que fosse explodir.

 

Todo o seu corpo entrou em combustão, e você imaginou que suas peças estivessem superaquecendo, que seus órgãos mecânicos estivessem derretendo, porque o fogo estava em todos os lugares. No seu peito, nos seus braços, na ponta dos seus dedos que tocavam o rosto dela, e nos seus lábios. Nos seus lábios, que se moviam lentamente contra os dela, explorando, experimentando, apreciando.

 

Em toda a sua vida, você nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com aquilo.

 

*

 

A vozinha em sua mente tinha gritado, em alerta, dizendo que você não _deveria_ amá-la.

 

*

 

Você amava.

 

*

 

Estar com Cat era fácil e difícil ao mesmo tempo.

 

Fácil, porque mesmo depois que ela descobriu toda a verdade sobre você, ela nunca a deixou na mão. Alex percebeu, ao ver vocês duas juntas, que ela estava errada a respeito da CEO, e até mesmo seus pais a aceitaram como parte da família. Difícil, porque atraía uma atenção indesejada da mídia, e para alguém que guardava segredos, ter olhares sobre si era perigoso. Mas valia a pena, porque você estava feliz. Mais feliz do que jamais imaginou que algo como você pudesse ser. Mais feliz do que jamais ousou imaginar que seria.

 

E então, tudo desmoronou.

 

*

 

Jeremiah estava errado, no final das contas. A lei _podia_ afetá-lo, mesmo tendo sido aprovada muitos anos depois de você ter sido criada.

 

Ninguém imaginou que depois do seu fracasso, Max Lord começaria a ficar de olho na sua família. Nenhum de vocês sequer cogitou a possibilidade de mesmo anos depois, ele começar a investigar sobre sua suposta adoção. Por isso, quando os policiais apareceram na porta da casa de Jeremiah para prendê-lo, e na sua para levá-la sob custódia, foi um choque para absolutamente todo mundo.

 

Depois disso, tudo virou um pandemônio. Houve um grande julgamento e Jeremiah foi declarado culpado. Você teve retirado todos os seus direitos que tinha quando fingia ser um ser humano — “ _Eles nunca foram realmente seus_ ”, o policial havia dito maliciosamente, encarando você de cima a baixo com um olhar faminto em seu rosto —, e você voltou a ser a propriedade de alguém. Você precisou deixar seu emprego como jornalista, e toda a sua relação com Cat Grant foi jogada para a fogueira.

 

Ela lutou por você. Lutou pelos seus direitos. Lutou para que você pudesse vir a ser reconhecida como ser humano, e não apenas como uma máquina. Mas ainda que ela fosse a rainha das mídias, até mesmo a influência dela tinha fim. Todos os argumentos que Cat levantava eram apagados pela sua aparência, que mesmo agora muito mais velha, ainda era o de uma jovem de vinte e dois anos.

 

Alex poderia ter feito um novo corpo para você, se quisesse. Ela ofereceu diversas vezes, porém você sempre recusou, porque por sua culpa Jeremiah iria passar anos na prisão. Você não queria que sua irmã sofresse o mesmo destino só por ajudá-la. Você não queria que ela se prejudicasse só para tentar fazer… O que? Você parecer mais humana? Você não era, _não era_ , não importa o quanto sentisse que fosse quando estava ao lado de Cat.

 

Vocês viveram uma vida juntas. Cat Grant, CEO de sua empresa, várias vezes eleita humanitária do ano, mãe de um garotinho lindo concebido através de inseminação artificial — o filho de _vocês_ , mas a lei só reconhecia como sendo filho dela, ignorando o olhar de amor e afeto que o garotinho tinha ao olhar para você; ignorando como ele a chamava de “mamãe”, ou como era nos seus braços que ele procurava conforto quando não estava bem —, sua companheira, melhor amiga, e pessoa mais extraordinária que você conheceu em toda a sua existência.

 

Cat tinha noventa e cinco anos quando morreu.

Você ainda tinha a aparência de vinte e dois.

* * *

 

 Viver sem Cat Grant foi como viver sem uma peça fundamental que tornava possível sua existência.

 

Você estava presa aos vinte e dois anos, tendo que assistir enquanto seus pais, o amor de sua vida, sua irmã e seu filho cresciam e envelheciam.

 

Você testemunhou Alex conhecer e se apaixonar por Maggie Sawyer. Viu a história delas se desenrolar diante de seus olhos, a proximidade delas crescendo a cada dia. Você estava lá no dia em que Maggie pediu a mão de Alex em casamento, e chorou pela primeira vez em anos quando a detetive disse em seu discurso no jantar de noivado que se sentia honrada de ter Alex como noiva e você como uma irmã. Você as viu adotarem duas lindas crianças juntas, e as amarem com todo o seu coração.

 

Você testemunhou Carter Grant se tornar um homem. Formar-se na Universidade. Casar-se com uma mulher incrivelmente doce e gentil. Arranjar o emprego de seus sonhos, comprar uma casa, ganhar aquela promoção tão desejada, realizar cada um dos seus objetivos, ter filhos, adotar um cachorro.

 

Você testemunhou sua irmã, sua cunhada, seu filho, sua nora e seus netos falecerem. Você esteve lá, sentindo sem sentir, vivendo sem viver, sendo o objeto perfeito que você deveria ser, porque era isso que as pessoas queriam. Elas não queriam robôs capazes de sentir. Elas não queriam máquinas que zombassem da mortalidade humana. Eles não queriam ver seu frágil entendimento do que é ser humano se desfazer diante de seus olhos ao perceber a humanidade em algo além deles mesmos.

 

Você testemunhou seu mundo ser destruído diversas vezes, em diversas épocas, sem ter poder nenhum para impedir que acontecesse.

 

*

 

Você ainda tinha a aparência de vinte e dois anos quando conheceu Lena Luthor. Na realidade, você estava mais perto dos cento e cinquenta.

 

Tantas coisas haviam mudado ao longo de sua existência e, ainda assim, muitas delas ainda pareciam as mesmas. Os robôs tinham se tornado cada vez mais avançados, mas ainda assim, nenhum deles ainda podia sentir. O tabu ainda era forte na sociedade, e você estava exausta demais para lutar e tentar mudá-los.

 

Até Lena Luthor aparecer.

 

Ela era descendente de uma família que à sua época, havia lutado firmemente contra o seu direito de ser reconhecida como ser humano. Os Luthors a temiam, muito embora você nunca tenha feito nada contra eles. Alex costumava dizer que as pessoas eram assim. Sempre com medo de tudo, porque elas viam no diferente um reflexo delas mesmas. “ _As pessoas temem aquilo que não compreendem, Kara. Mas, acima de tudo, elas temem estarem erradas_ ”.

 

“ _Elas temem as consequências de seus erros_ ”, Alex dizia, e havia sempre um olhar triste no seu rosto que fazia você pensar que mesmo que ela fosse sua irmã, havia coisas a respeito de Alex que você nunca conseguiria entender por completo. Assim como ela nunca conseguiria compreendê-la por inteiro, mesmo se tentasse.

 

Lena Luthor, ao que parecia, era diferente de seus familiares. Ela queria se afastar da imagem deles, do nome deles, construindo um para si. Quando ela convidou você para encontrá-la em sua empresa, L-Corp, você não tinha a menor ideia do que esperar.

 

Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela fosse oferecer _aquilo_.

 

Aos trinta anos, ela era uma mulher extremamente bem sucedida. Você sabia disso. O que você não sabia é que ela passara muitos anos de sua vida tentando redimir os erros dos seus antepassados. Por anos, ela estudou formas de criar um novo corpo para você. Um corpo tão avançado que nunca precisaria ser substituído, porque seria feito de carne e osso.

 

“Com a nossa tecnologia, isso não é mais um ‘se’, senhora Grant. É um ‘você quer’?”

 

Você disse que sim.

 

*

 

Você e Lena trabalharam lado a lado.

 

Dias se transformaram em semanas, semanas em meses, e você começou a descobrir coisas sobre ela, e ela sobre você. Vocês conversavam como se fossem duas grandes amigas, a intimidade surgindo fácil e rápido entre as duas, e era bom. Era _bom_ , porque desde que Cat se foi, ninguém conseguiu fazer você se sentir assim, tão viva. E havia algo sobre Lena que era rejuvenescedor. Seu otimismo, sua visão de mundo, a forma que ela lutava para deixar um legado que não fosse marcado pela intolerância.

 

Lena lembrava a você da época em que você havia sido criada, e estava tentando descobrir o mundo. Ela era como a garotinha robô que um dia você foi. Analisando as pessoas, estudando-as, nunca se sentindo realmente confortável perto delas.

 

Ela era praticamente o oposto do que Cat havia sido, mas havia algo no espírito dela que lembrava você de sua falecida companheira. Então, em algum momento ao longo do caminho, pela primeira vez em mais de um século, você havia se apaixonado. Não foi rápido e tão intenso quanto fora com Cat, mas o sentimento era verdadeiro e profundo. Um que pareceu despertá-la depois de anos vivendo numa espécie de transe. Um que fez você reencontrar a humanidade que havia esquecido que tinha dentro de si mesma.

 

Contudo, ao contrário do seu primeiro amor, esse a assustou. Você teve medo de amar Lena e ser obrigada a vê-la partir, assim como todos os outros. Você teve medo de deixá-la entrar e fazê-la sofrer por não poder estar realmente com ela, por não poder ser a _pessoa_ com quem ela poderia dividir seus dias, porque no final das contas, você era uma máquina. Uma maldita máquina. Você queria que Lena tivesse mais. Queria que ela tivesse um amor completo, um que você não poderia dar, porque com você tudo era pela metade.

 

Você não a merecia. Você não conseguia encontrar forças em si mesma para condená-la a uma vida em que ela não poderia ter tudo. Já tinha sido difícil demais privar Cat dessas coisas, você não suportaria privar Lena, também.

 

Por isso, ainda que estivesse apaixonada por ela, você não disse nada.

 

*

 

“Você está pronta?”, Lena perguntou, sorrindo.

 

Seu coração mecânico batia rápido demais em seu peito, e você não sabia ao certo se era de medo ou de excitação. Se tudo desse certo, então você teria um novo corpo. O corpo de uma mulher de quarenta anos. Você e Lena passaram muito tempo discutindo qual a idade você deveria ter, porque se tudo fosse de acordo com o planejado, você viveria uma vida inteira e poderia morrer ao final. Você não queria ser jovem de novo, não queria voltar aos vinte e poucos anos. Você sugeriu cinquenta. Lena sugeriu trinta. Vocês concordaram em quarenta, e prosseguiram a partir daí. Quarenta era bom. Não muito velha, não muito nova. Tempo o suficiente para viver uma última vez antes de morrer.

 

Morrer.

 

Você nunca pensou que poderia morrer. Ser desligada? Sim. Apresentar algum defeito que não pudesse ser consertado? Claro. Mas morrer? Morrer era algo relativo aos animais, aos seres vivos, e você não se enquadrava em nenhuma dessas coisas. Entretanto, ali estava você, preparando-se para um fim que não seria programado. Preparando-se para viver como se cada dia pudesse ser o último porque, um dia, realmente seria.

 

Era libertador.

 

“Sim”, foi tudo o que você conseguiu dizer, retribuindo o sorriso.

 

Lena mordeu os lábios, uma expressão pensativa cruzando seu rosto. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para você, os olhos verdes delas fixos nos seus enquanto ela acabava com a distância que as separavam. Você sabia o que ela ia fazer. Sabia que não deveria permitir. Mas fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez, tanto tempo desde que você havia amado alguém dessa maneira.

 

Os beijos de Cat eram como estar em casa. Familiares, quentes, cheios de significado. Beijar Lena Luthor era completamente diferente. Era como explorar um mundo novo, onde todas as suas certezas desapareciam, e tudo o que restava era o corpo dela contra o seu, o gosto dela na sua boca, as mãos dela em seu rosto. Era como se você fosse uma colonizadora, desbravando um território desconhecido e ousando a construir um novo lar para si. Um nada similar ao antigo, mas tão bom quanto.

 

Quando ela se afastou, tudo o que você quis foi puxá-la para o outro beijo.

 

Não havia tempo, embora. Era a hora de ganhar sua nova vida.

 

*

 

“Você nunca fala sobre ela”, Lena comentou, segurando suas mãos entre as dela.

 

Suas mãos quentes, humanas, cheias de sangue que corriam pelas suas veias. _Carne e osso_ , você admirou, sem palavras, um sentimento indescritível surgindo em seu peito. Quando acordou, você havia chorado. Só que dessa vez, foi um choro diferente. Um mais intenso, com mais lágrimas, com soluços e suspiros. Um que pareceu arrancar do seu peito camadas e mais camadas de todos os sentimentos negativos que você tinha guardado por tanto tempo, que você tinha ignorado por tantos anos. E agora eles estavam expostos, deixando-a vulnerável.

 

Tornando-a _humana_.

 

Você virou o rosto para encarar Lena. _Tão linda_ , você pensou, encarando-a com admiração. Na aparência física, claro, mas também em muito mais do que isso. Ela era especial. O tipo de especial que você pensou que só encontraria em uma pessoa em toda a sua existência. E ali estava ela, a prova viva de que você estava errada.

 

Estar errada nunca foi tão bom.

 

“Ela era tudo”, você disse, sorrindo.

 

Porque realmente não há mais palavras que possam descrever o que Cat Grant foi para você. Não há palavras que expressem o quanto você ainda a ama, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, e como você ainda sofre pela falta dela. Não há palavras para descrever esse tipo de amor, a plenitude desse sentimento, então você não tenta.

 

Ainda assim, Lena parece entender tudo aquilo que você não encontrou palavras para dizer. Ela afagou seu rosto, sorrindo de volta para você, lançando-lhe um olhar tímido.

 

“Você acha que há espaço para mim?”

 

Sua resposta é pegar a mão dela e colocá-la sobre seu coração, que bate mais rápido pelo toque dela. Os olhos de Lena se encheram de lágrimas, e você nunca viu algo tão lindo quanto a expressão de pura devoção estampada em seu rosto.

 

“Ele é seu”, você disse.

 

Ela acreditou.

 

*

 

Você envelheceu.

 

 _Envelheceu_.

 

A jovem de vinte e dois anos estava há muito esquecida, sendo substituída pela mulher de quarenta, cinquenta, cinquenta e sete. Lena estava lá em todos os momentos. Construir uma vida com ela foi muito mais fácil do que você imaginou que seria. Você não tinha mais medo, agora, porque vocês estavam envelhecendo juntas, e a eternidade de vocês um dia chegaria ao fim.

 

Você não o ansiava, mas também não o temia.

 

Você entregou cada parte do seu novo coração a Lena, e ela entregou cada parte do dela a você. Devia ser o suficiente, exceto que não era. De repente, você se viu querendo mais. Você não queria ser só a companheira, você queria ser a esposa. Você queria ser mãe. Você queria poder declarar seu amor pela sua mulher diante da sua família e de seus amigos. Você queria que a lei reconhecesse que vocês eram duas pessoas unidas pelo amor, construindo suas vidas lado a lado.

 

Quando Lena apareceu em casa com um advogado, você não sabia se a beijava ou se chorava. Na dúvida, você fez os dois.

 

“Vamos lutar”, ela sussurrou, só para você ouvir.

 

*

 

Vocês lutaram.

 

*

 

Seu corpo tinha sessenta anos.

Você tinha cento e sessenta e oito.

 

Os três anos de espera pela decisão do tribunal pareceram durar mais que todos os seus anos de existência juntos.

 

Não. Não de existência.

 

Seus cento e sessenta e oito anos de vida.

 

Robôs são criados. Robôs existem. Mas você não era mais um robô — você era um ser humano, um ser vivo, uma pessoa.

 

*

 

Quando você e Lena se casaram, todos os seus descendentes estavam lá.

 

Você foi conduzida ao altar pelo neto de Carter, Arion, que se parecia muito com o avô. Ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, e ao deixá-la no altar, ele lhe deu um abraço apertado e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

 

“Eles estariam orgulhosos de você.”

 

Lena apareceu minutos depois, deslumbrante como sempre. O padre perguntou se você a aceitava como esposa. Você disse que sim.

 

*

 

Você viveu uma boa e longa vida.

 

Quando ela chegou ao fim, você não teve medo. Todos os membros da sua grande família tinham ido se despedir, e seu coração se partiu ao ver a tristeza no rosto dos seus filhos e de Arion, mas você viveu o bastante para saber que mesmo com as perdas, é possível seguir em frente.

 

Lena estava segurando sua mão, os olhos verdes dela fixos nos seus, carregados numa mistura de amor e sofrimento.

 

“Foi uma vida boa”, ela disse, as lágrimas descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto.

 

Você esticou a mão para limpá-las, acariciando a bochecha dela com delicadeza.

 

“A melhor”, você sussurrou, sorrindo.

 

*

 

Tão pacífico quanto cair no sono.

Tão fácil como respirar.

A morte veio.


End file.
